codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Transformed Warfare
Call of Duty: Transformed Warfare is the non-exsistant tie-in to the non-exsistant story-line, Transformers: Rise of Silas, the planned ninth installment in the story arc created by Magma-Man starting with Origins. The game's story runs parrallel with Rise of Silas, but instead focuses on human characters, fighting for the Private Military Company named Silas, amidst World War III using technology crafted using knowledge gathered from disecting a dead Cybertronian. Timeline Rundown Obviously spoilers. Origins *Megatronus, joined by Orion Pax, Shockwave, and Soundwave begin the Decepticon movement for a better Cybertron. *Megatron shows his more cruel side and Orion Pax, now renamed Optimus, can no longer stay with the movement. *Megatron kills the council of Cybertron, with the exception of Zeta Prime. *Zeta Prime rallies whatever resistance he can to protect him, but Megatron eventually silences him. *Excellion Prime succeeds Zeta, who becomes good friends with Optimus. Optimus adds political agenda to the resistance, much of which is same to what the Decepticons started out as. *The first major battle takes place at Iacon as the Decepticons assault it using a reawakened action Cybertronian known as Trypticon. *Excellion Prime is killed by Megatron, however he hands down the final Matrix of Leadership to Optimus, making him Prime. Optimus names his followers the Autobots. Consumption *The Autobot and Decepticon war grows to consume the planet. *While there is alot to this story, none of it is rather vital information. Synthesis *It becomes clear Energon is running out faster than the planet can produce it. Alternative solutions are looked for. *Wheeljack tries to create a synthetic energon, among other things one version ends up mutating a Decepticon assassin into a hulking beast. *Shockwave attempts to turn the exsisting Energon more powerful, calling it Dark Energon. *Both attempts end up failures. Darkness *The energon supplies runs almost completely out. *Lockdown is sent out to scout distant planets. He ends up on Earth. While in his vehicle mode, he gets shut down and falls to Earth, where he is taken by the US government and brought to Area 51. When they try to study him, he reawakens, transforms, "Eugh, insects..." destroys the facility and leaves. The government covers it up. Exodus *Most of the surviving Cybertronians leave the planet. Unamed Earth Story 1 *The Cybertronains end up on Earth. They continue their war but stear clear of the humans, trying to keep their presence a secret. *Government agents, some of which that were informed of the Area 51 incident, suspect there may be aliens on the planet and attempt to track them down. *The Cybertronians are eventually exposed to the world. Unamed Earth Story 2 *Even with the knowledge of the alien creatures on the planet, tension is not stopped from creating a third World War. Rise of Silas Transformed Warfare Campaign */Welcome to Silas/ **Recieve your training. Act I */The Demonstration/ **China refuses to pay Silas for protection. Show them why they should. */Combined Efforts/ **Join the Russian assault on Chinese land. */Crushed/ */Changed Loyalties/ */Rip and Tear/ Act II *Unamed Level */Highway to Hell/ *Unamed Level *Unamed Level *Unamed Level *Unamed Level */Removed Restraints/ Act III */The Resignation/ **"You can consider this our resignation, sir." */Grimwing/ **They want their property back, dead or alive. */One Shall Fall/ **Survive the superior. Multiplayer Modes *Team Deathmatch *Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Demolition *Momentum *Freeze *Blitz *Gun Game *Hardpoint *Capture the Flag Darkness Rising Survive against hordes of dead Silas soldiers and machines, reanimated by a substance referred to as "Dark Energon." Trailers *Reveal Trailer Category:Magma-Man Category:Games